bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporal Lancelot
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760226 |no = 8290 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 55, 59, 65, 69, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 87, 89 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 6, 2, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 57, 59, 61, 63, 65, 68, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 93, 95, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105 |bb_distribute = 7, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 6, 10, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 57, 59, 61, 63, 65, 67, 69, 71, 72, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 112, 114 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 6, 10, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 55, 57, 59, 61, 63, 65, 67, 69, 71, 73, 75, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 6, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mechanized army corporal. Although the right-hand man of the Mechanized Division General, he always appeared as someone who was predominantly concerned about his own interests. He didn’t take part in the attempt to overthrow the King of Avalon, which brought him into disgrace after the conflict ended. He subsequently entered the close-knit guard of King Perceval and received the highest honors for his role in the Photon Bot Revolt. According to the legend, he was convinced by a young woman to stay behind in order for a greater destiny to unfold for himself. |summon = My shield is yours, my King! |fusion = I want to use my power for myself but for now... |evolution = | hp_base = 5308 |atk_base = 1930 |def_base = 2132 |rec_base = 1809 | hp_lord = 7582 |atk_lord = 2757 |def_lord = 3046 |rec_lord = 2585 | hp_anima = 8474 |rec_anima = 2347 |atk_breaker = 2995 |def_breaker = 2808 |def_guardian = 3284 |rec_guardian = 2466 |def_oracle = 2927 |rec_oracle = 2942 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Ironclad Defense |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, 100% boost to Spark damage & boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP |lsnote = 20% boost + 0.3% boost per 1% HP remaining |bb = Mechanical Shield |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 1 turn |bbnote = 50% Atk to Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Spear of Devotion |sbbdescription = 27 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 2-3 BC, 100% Spark & 60% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = Shield of the Army |ubbdescription = 32 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier & enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Spark, Atk, Def & 25000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1400 |es = Obedient Soldier |esitem = Arondight |esdescription = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB when Arondight is equipped & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 760227 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Dark Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Bulb |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *World Summon |notes = |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Lancelot1 }}